


Mama

by SaltyBlueChurro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I had this idea for fourish hours and I wrote it and whoops, Langst, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBlueChurro/pseuds/SaltyBlueChurro
Summary: Lance has always written letters to his family when he was away from them. Only this time, they'll never get them.





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is not allowed to write angst challenge failed

Mama,

            I know you’ll never read this, but I miss you so much. Space is INSANE. One minute we were relaxing have a party with the aliens we just saved and the next I got blown up. That was really scary. I was out for most of it, but I do remember telling Keith, you remember him the guy I declared my rival, that we made a good team. Of course, I’ll never admit it to his face that he’s not that bad and that I remembered the so-called “bonding moment” as everyone likes to put it. I panicked, Mama. I didn’t want to admit that maybe I could actually be friends with him.

            Sorry, to cut this letter short. I need to get some rest because who knows when we’ll get attacked next.

            Te quiero,

            Lance

* * *

 

Mama,

            Here I am again. It’s been a few months? Quintants? I’m not sure how time works out here. It’s been… a while since I last wrote you a letter. I hope everyone is doing okay considering I’m missing, or dead, whatever the Garrison told you. I think I’ve made process in becoming friends with everyone. Shiro (can you believe I now know _the_ Shiro!) is really like a dad away from home. He’s a Space dad.

            I almost died, again. The castle became corrupted or something from the enemy’s crystal and I almost got sucked out the airlock. Luckily, Keith was there to save me. Huh, he really seems to keep doing that.

            I gotta go. We’re heading into the final battle and hopefully we can end this war and I can come home. Can you believe that, Mama! All we have to do is kill Zarkon (he’s the evil Galra emperor. Galra are one of many different types of aliens!) and BAM we can come home.

            Te quiero mucho,

            Lance

* * *

 

Mama,

            We...Shiro’s missing and the team is in disarray. I hate seeing everyone so hopeless. We had to find a new leader and Shiro kinda left Keith to be in charge...I don’t exactly agree with it, but I think maybe he might be a great leader? I know I’m always wanting to be on top but maybe just this once I can be second. I could help Keith grow and he could help me? We do make a pretty good team on the battlefield together.

            I really hope the team can work with this new dynamic. I mean Allura (she’s the one who is really in charge here and an alien princess!) took my spot on the team. Of course, almost right away we had to go into a battle and neither Allura, Keith, or I knew how to control our lions (they’re sentient alien warships made by Allura’s dad) so it ended in disaster.

            I have training to do.

            Te quiero

            Lance

* * *

 

Mama,

            We found Shiro. At least, I think it’s Shiro. He’s acting very strange. It could be all the trauma but I’m not so sure. There are 6 paladins now. I think I’m going to step down and finally come back home. I’m going to tell Keith after I finish this letter. Of course, he might not take the hint and lately he’s been spending more time with the Blade (Blade of Marmora. I think I’ve mentioned them before?). I don’t know why I feel upset that’s he’s barely here. We were, are getting closer. I actually consider him a great friend.

            I’m scared, Mama. Everything seems to be getting worse and I’m so so scared that I’m never going to come back home. I’m never going to see you again. I’m never going to see you, Pa, Marco, Luis, Veronica, and Rachel ever again. I don’t think I can do this anymore. Every time we go out to fight is another chance none of us come back. I want to go home. Please.

            I shouldn’t hold off talking to Keith anymore. I don’t know when I’ll be able to write next.

            Te quiero

            Lance

* * *

 

Mama,

            So much has happened since your last letter. Keith. He left us. He left the team and it’s all my fault. Maybe if I didn’t tell him about leaving, he’d still be here. I don’t understand why it hurts so much that he’s left. I’m probably never going to see him again. Never going to hear his voice. Oh. I think, I think I might like him.

            We’ve been doing shows to help promote the coalition and Coran had some weird bug thing that made him go a bit overboard with some of the ideas. It reminded me of drama club back home.

            I didn’t finish this letter earlier as we had a to go quickly to a battle and now, we’re working with the Galran Prince Lotor. I honestly don’t trust him but if he can help us win then I guess it would be worth. He also saved Keith’s life. I can’t believe Keith was going to sacrifice himself. I had a little bit of thought and I think I actually do like him. Oh, you would be teasing me so much about it. You and Veronica.

            Also, I’m having nightmares. I haven’t told anyone else but they’re getting worse. I can barely sleep anymore. It’s a wonder I haven’t collapsed yet. I’ve also been training more. It fills my time. Everyone else is so busy doing important stuff. Oh, and Pidge found her brother, Matt! He’s pretty cool.

            Te quiero

            Lance

* * *

 

Mama,

            I’m sorry. I won’t be coming home. I got stranded on a planet. I’m low on everything. The air isn’t breathable. My water and food are so low. I’m slowly bleeding out. I had to cut off my own leg. It was broken beyond repair. It hurts, Mama. I never got to say goodbye to the team. I never got to tell Keith how I feel. I never got to see you all again,

            I’m so sorry, Mama. I should’ve tried harder. I should’ve been better. I’m sorry, I hope you can forgive me for not coming home.

            I think I see the castle. They’re too late. I can barely see.

            I’m scared, Mama.

            Te qui-

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love Lance a lot but like angst is a passion of mine too so uh whoopsie.   
> Also yes social media is a thing and mine is SaltyBlueChurro on twitter goodnight


End file.
